


Seven Seconds

by PureDiscordHell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Blood, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Guardian Angel AU, Implied Stalking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Graphic Violence, Stalking, Suicide, guardian angel Remy, light blood mention, sorry I'm just paranoid, these are all light I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureDiscordHell/pseuds/PureDiscordHell
Summary: Remy gets his first Charge as a Guardian Angel. But the truth is, keeping a Charge safe is harder than he expects it to be.





	Seven Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This story is extremely different than the two previous ones I wrote. This deals with a much heavier set of events than my crack fics, as seen by the tags.

Seven seconds. Seven seconds are all it takes. Whether someone falls in love. Falls out of love. Gets their hearts broken, or gets their heart mended. Or something much worse. Whether someone lives or dies.

Remy didn’t like the idea of seven seconds. To him, seven seconds was way too fast. A lot could happen in seven seconds, a lot of good.... or a lot of bad. Remy had the unfortunate luck of having something bad happen.

He supposed it was a punishment. After all, he seems to fail at everything he does, anyway. At least, that’s what his superior, Lenny, said. The bulky, balding African American glowered at him every time the younger Guardian Angel passed by.

He was really excited about getting his first Charge. The rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins when he got called into his Role. The look of disapproval on Lenny’s face as he got ready for the Ceremony. Remy ignored the look on the Superior’s face. He wasn’t concerned about it. He’d trained hard since day one.

His charge was a little girl named Claire. She had light blond hair and the most beautiful green eyes. Favorite color: yellow. Favorite flower: dandelion. At six years old, she had that genuine curiosity that made others mad. Always asking questions.

The first time Claire got hurt on Remy’s watch, she was seven and a half, and one of her friends pushed her off the slide. He wasn’t paying attention, too busy drinking coffee to realize what happened. She got two scrapes and a bruise on her kneecaps. She cried for three days afterward.

Even though it was a mildly dumb thing, Remy got chewed out. Lenny insisted that Remy be taken off of Guard duty immediately, but one of the senior members argued against it. They said that he’d done good over the year and a half. Lenny consented, but he warned the young angel to be careful next time; or he _would_ pull him off.

Remy vowed to never let Claire be hurt again. He loved Starbucks, but he loved his job more. He spent the next six weeks paying special attention to how Claire interacted with her parents and how to mend bruises. He got better, now that he was paying more attention.

Remy remembers this first time with tears running from his dark blue eyes, much like the waterfalls connected to the ocean. He’d been a Guardian for ten years. Over those ten years, he’d learned a lot from his superiors and from Claire and her family.

Claire loved to sing. She joined choir as soon as she possibly could. She soloed in two songs in second grade. She made three friends, all of which would go on to support her everywhere. Claire was a people person, the one who would light up the room just by walking in with a smile.

Sixteen was a trying time. It was the middle of the teenage years, where boys were introduced into the mix. She was just sixteen, and putting herself out there already.

She was introduced to a boy by the name of Andrew. He was a gangly boy, with the messiest black hair one could imagine. Remy kept his black hair slightly messy, but in a cool and collected manner. Andrew had the coldest blue eyes Remy has ever seen.

He immediately disliked the boy. He got a bad vibe as soon as Andrew sauntered into the room. Remy found it was his mission to get Andrew and her to break up. They were only dating for two weeks, it’s shouldn’t be too difficult.

Remy shuddered, feeling cold in the crisp weather of Autumn. His leather jacket that he loved so much did nothing to warm him. Sure, he didn’t really need to feel human things, but he would For today. It was the least he could do.

Claire introduced Andrew to her parents about a month into their relationship. Her parents loved him, of course they would. Her friends were iffy about him. Her three childhood friends, Christopher, Bethany, and Lindsay, could care less about him, in fact. Lindsay expressed her distaste in Claire’s boyfriend almost as soon as Remy had.

He wished he had done something sooner. As a Guardian Angel, you couldn’t interfere very often. No, mostly you just sat back and watched. You watched... as your world crumbled around you and fell. Crashing down to the earth, to shatter into dust.

Six months into the relationship, Andrew changed from sweet to demanding. He would text her at _least_ thirty times a day, _demanding_ to know where she was at all times.

Remy shuddered, not wanting to think about him. About the way that he started making sure that she was supervised all the time. That she was only going where she was ‘supposed to be going.’

That sounded stupid to him. ‘Supposed to be going?’ What the hell, Andrew? Are you that sad of a human being that you can’t trust your girlfriend of six months, who loves you very much, to do anything?

Claire was a very sweet girl. She always made time for everyone, no matter what the request. For example, her friend Christopher took their little clique to his church when they hit eighth grade. Her family wasn’t big on religion, so naturally they didn’t go to church or participate in anything. She ended up getting all of her close friends and family baptized within two years, including herself. Claire participated the most and fundraisers organized by the church. The church was called ‘Fellowship of the Temple.’ Remy found it _very_ cliché at the time.

Remy dried his tears. He knew he messed up again. He knew it was soon as she was carted into the hospital on April 9, 2021 at 9:30 in the evening. Claire was hanging out with Andrew, and things were going well. Remy still had suspicions, but he hadn’t done anything _too_ terrible, yet.

He made the mistake of getting distracted. By what, he didn’t know. Maybe it was the fact that he was drinking from his Starbucks cup. Or maybe the TV was on, or his back was turned. Maybe it was all three; it didn’t matter now. All that matters is that he wasn’t paying attention like he was supposed to be.

They were arguing. Of course they were arguing. It’s been getting more frequent lately. Andrew tried to argue at _least_ three times within the last week. It usually went with him asking if she was talking to any guys. She would say, apart from you and Chris, no.

Remy guessed that this day, Andrew had had enough. He _ordered_ Claire to stop talking to any and all boys other than him. This included Christopher, the friend she’s had since second grade. Claire had refused, getting fairly upset at Andrew saying this. And Remy had agreed. It wasn’t Andrew’s place to say this sort of thing.

Andrew just kept getting madder. But he usually did, maybe screaming for a few minutes until either calming down or getting his way. Remy, while not having heard this _exact_ conversation before, _had_ heard an argument kinda like this one they were having now. So he ignored it, getting distracted. Big mistake.

The sharp thwack followed by a heavy thud made Remy freeze. He whirled around- since when was he facing the opposite direction?- and his eyes widened in the horror. Andrew held something in his hand- a bat. That said bat was leaning up against the couch they were sitting on earlier. Remy dashed forward, all concern on Claire.

She was sprawled across the wood floor, unconscious. She was bleeding on the side of her head, caused by the bat. Why was there even a bat in the house? Did he go out and buy one? Did Andrew have this planned from the beginning to knock her out?

No, of course not, Remy was being ridiculous. Andrew was on the baseball team. That’s why he had the bat. Be logical, Remy.

The screech he made was unholy. Nobody could hear him, but he still did it. He was suddenly thrown back to when Claire was seven and a half. Oh, how Remy wished it was only for something stupid like her falling off of a slide. A simple push. Nothing as severe and tragic as this.

He watched as Andrew looked down at her unmoving body, laying on the floor like a ragdoll. The anger bubbled up inside him exponentially, suddenly bursting forth in an angry sea of red. He roared in anger, sadness, and grief, mixed with a bit of fear, too. How many times would he fail as her Guardian Angel?

His wails of agony shattered the glass in the front window. The boy flinched, and he turned around. Andrew’s eyes widened when he saw the window. Remy ignored him, crouching down beside Claire and shushing her softly, even though she couldn’t hear him. A knock on the door sounded pretty soon after- maybe it was soon?- and Andrew was lead out in handcuffs.

She was rushed to the hospital by a neighbor and another police officer. Remy didn’t leave her side the whole time. Helen and Robert Callihan were called, her parents. They were crying, angry and broken. He hovered next to her shoulder, trying to send positive waves of energy through the air, knowing it wouldn’t be received.

Two days later, she woke up. Remy was exhausted. He was fighting tooth and limb for her, just as she was, for her to stay alive.

Her three friends were there, as well as her parents, when she woke up. They all cried and laughed, saying that a Guardian Angel was watching out for her.

Remy felt shame burn in his gut. He’d never actually been a _hands-on_ Guardian. Maybe if he was, this wouldn’t have happened. If he’d just _intervened_ more.

Two weeks later, Claire was out of the hospital. She looked dead tired. Andrew had threatened her with death if she told her parents what had happened, which made Remy seethe. He didn’t spend too long in jail, which just made matters worse. But he couldn’t do anything to harm her anymore. She was safe.

She wanted some alone time away from her parents and her friends: Lindsay, Christopher, and Bethany. She told everyone goodbye, that she loved them. He grew uneasy while he watched her hug her parents goodbye. She then got into her car, drove to the bridge, and got out. Remy followed her, curious and unsure where she was going.

She sat down on the edge of the bridge, sighing. She looked up into the evening sky, watching the sun’s beams reflect over the water. There was a content look on her face, one that she hadn’t had for a while. Her face would always crease with agitation around Andrew, but now she was wrinkle-free.

Rather than watch the waves, Remy watched Claire. Her light blonde hair flowed ever-so-perfectly in the breeze, and her green eyes that Remy loved to see so much glittered with a deep-set happiness. Then she opened her mouth.

She asked about Guardian Angels. If she had one or not, and why did it seem like he didn’t care for her?

Remy’s heart ached. Of course he cared for her. He cared for her a lot more than he ever thought possible. He’d grown attached to his Charge. When that happened, he didn’t know.

Claire had smiled, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. She said that she didn’t hold it against him, that he was surely busy with other people and other things. Remy felt his heart start to shatter just a little bit more. He had failed her, and she knew it, too.

She thanked him then, startling him. She thanked him for keeping her safe for the majority of her life, and for fighting for her in the hospital room.

Remy thanked her for fighting to stay alive as well, heart now heavy. He knew what was coming. Claire stood up on the edge of the bridge. She stood there for a few minutes, as if waiting for something.

In those few precious moments before the world ended, before his _world_ ended, Remy thanked her. He thanked her for opening his eyes to a whole new world. He thanked her for all the laughs, the tears, the songs. He wished her luck on her new adventure.

Claire fell, as beautifully as she did in her normal life. The wind whipped her hair, framing the look of utter peace on her face as she hit the calm waves down below. A splash, followed by silence a few minutes later.

Remy leaned against the back of the bridge, looking out over the waves. Claire would be safe now. Safe from Andrew. Safe from Remy.

He couldn’t fail her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
